Deployable morphing structures may be used for a variety of purposes (for example, reduction in aerodynamic drag on vehicles during travel at high speeds). These structures may be attached to a vehicle and maintained in a stowed condition and deployed as needed. The morphing structures may be fabricated from inflatable members, to facilitate smooth and rapid deployment and retraction. However, inflatable members may be vulnerable to puncture and/or excessive deflection due to externally applied forces, which may damage the inflatable member or compromise its effectiveness for its intended purpose.